Wyspa Wygnańców
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 11 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Niektóre drużyny źle zniosły tzw. "dużą eliminację". W drużynie Łamag tylko Chef był zadowolony z obecnego stanu drużyny, Luzacy znów spędzili noc w apartamencie, Talenty podzielili się na dwa zespoły, jednak zgodnie chcieli zawalić wyzwanie, którym było znalezienie puzzli i ułożenie z nich logo drużyny. Jedynie Modelki i Wojownicy, a raczej tylko Heather, zmieścili się w czasie i nie widzieliśmy ich na ceremonii. Do eliminacji Ann Maria wybrała Gwen, Josh wybrał Zoey, a Brick wybrał samego siebie! Po dogrywce, Zoey została ocalona, dzięki celowej przegranej Gwen. Zostało 21 uczestników. Co dziś zaskoczy zawodników? Kto zostanie wyeliminowany, a kto przybliży się do zwycięstwa? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Luksusowy apartament 125px Przed drzwiami do łazienki stoi Courtney i nasłuchuje Courtney: Czas wdrożyć mój plan w życie! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'No więc muszę za wszelką cenę pozbyć się Blaineley! Potem Lindsay przyda się znacznie bardziej niż Jennifer, bo ona nie myśli w odróżnieniu od tej drugiej. Szkoda tylko, że trochę ją polubiłam... ''Courtney bierze deskę i podstawia ją pod klamkę. Po drugiej stronie drzwi Blaineley w szlafroku idzie w kierunku drzwi '''Blaineley: Ach! Ciepła kąpiel o poranku, tego mi było trzeba! Blaineley nie może nacisnąć klamki Blaineley: Co to ma znaczyć?! Wypuśćcie mnie! Blaineley zaczęła uderzać w drzwi Courtney: Muszę to zrobić szybko! Courtney podbiegła do Lindsay, czytającą oglądającą jakąś gazetę Courtney: Musisz mnie posłuchać... Lindsay spojrzała na nią, a Courtney zaczęła jej coś tłumaczyć. Tymczasem Jennifer rozmyślała podczas masażu Jennifer: Chyba się znów zakochałam w Joshu! Ostatnio myślałam, że już on woli Blaineley niż mnie, ale wczoraj, kiedy on opowiedział mi ten wiersz, to po prostu zrozumiałam, że on nadal mnie kocha! Masażystka jedynie przewróciła oczami. Courtney zaczęła oddalać się od Lindsay Courtney: Rozumiesz, o czym ja mówię, tak? Lindsay: No pewnie! Courtney: Nie zawiedź mnie! Courtney podeszła do Blaineley i zabrała deskę Courtney: Co się stało? Blaineley: Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Courtney: Okej? Jak sobie chcesz... Lochy 125px 125px 125px Chef leżał i rozmyślał, a Bridgette siedziała razem z Geoffem Chef: Dlaczego znowu przegraliśmy? No dobra, to wina Bricka i dlatego odpadł... Teraz już musi nam się udać! Tylko co teraz planuje Chris? Bridgette: Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam... Geoff: Ja też! Moja drużyna doprowadza mnie do szału, jeszcze do tego nie było tam ciebie... Bridgette: Nawet nie wiesz, jak źle jest być Łamagą... Geoff: Dla ciebie mógłbym zmienić drużynę! Bridgette: Jeśli Chris nie zmieni drużyn, to na pewno długo tu nie pobędę... Geoff: Nawet tak nie mów! Masz szansę wygrać, naprawdę! Bridgette: Aww! Dzięki! Geoff i Bridgette przytulili się. Tymczasem Zoey, LeShawna i Lightning rozmawiali Zoey: Mało brakowało! LeShawna: Na szczęście udało ci się wygrać! Zoey: To tylko dzięki tobie, no i Geoff'owi LeShawna: Teraz tylko musimy pozbyć się LeShaniquy... Lightning: Lightning ma dość jej rządzenia się! LeShawna: Skoro wszyscy są przeciwko niej, to najlepiej ją przegłosować, pomimo tych głupich i dziwnych zasad... Lightning: Niech myśli, że ma nas w garści i wtedy Sha-bum! Wyleci z gry! LeShaniqua siedziała i patrzyła na nich, jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi LeShaniqua (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ruda nadal walczy? Razem z moją kuzyneczką?! I do tego obgadują mnie z moimi sługami, to znaczy... sojusznikami? Nie dam tak łatwo się wrobić i jeszcze pokonam ich wszystkich! Po prostu czekam na odpowiedni moment... ''B siedział na przeciwko Trenta, a Ann Maria gdzieś zniknęła '''Trent: Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi... On nie jest mimem... B kaszlnął, a Trent się przestraszył Trent: Hehe... Co u ciebie słychać? B spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie Trent: No co? B nadal na niego patrzył Trent: Sory, ale nie wytrzymam! To, że nie mówisz już jest przerażające, a to, że jeszcze na mnie tak patrzysz... Możesz przestać? B odwrócił wzrok Trent: Nie, to nie pomaga... Za bardzo tęsknie za Gwen... B podszedł do niego i dał rękę na jego bark Trent: Tak, wiem, że ona sama zrezygnowała, ale... B spojrzał na niego pytająco Trent: Mogła pozostać w grze, dla mnie, teraz zostałem sam... B ponownie kaszlnął Trent: No dobra, ty też jesteś... Ale jesteś po stronie Ann Marii, tak? B kiwał głową przecząco Trent: No tak... nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś! Wiesz co, dzięki! Już mi lepiej! Pokój "Drugiej Klasy" 125px Heather leżała na łóżku i rozmyślała, a Eva i Jo podeszły do Duncana Duncan: Czego chcecie? Jo: Ty chyba wiesz dobrze, po co mogłybyśmy tu przyjść... Duncan: A jeśli nie wiem, to co... Jo: Na pewno wiesz... Duncan: Nie możesz mieć pewności... Jo: Niby czemu? Duncan: Bo nie czytasz mi w myślach... Jo: A jeśli czytam? Duncan: Na pewno nie... Jo: Jesteś tego pewien... Eva w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymała tej głupiej rozmowy Eva: Dwa słowa! Sojusz i eliminacja Heather! Jo: Dwa? Ty umiesz liczyć? Eva: Zamknij się! Duncan: Czyli jednak wiedziałem, o co chodziło! Jo: Ha! Eva: Zgadzasz sie, czy nie? Duncan: No pewnie, że tak! Teraz jedyne, co może zrobić dla drużyny to wylecieć... Jo: To świetnie... Eva poszła, a Duncan zatrzymał Jo Duncan: Potrzebujecie mnie tylko do eliminacji Heather? Jo: No tak... Potem sobie same poradzimy... Duncan: A co jeśli zaproponuję ci potajemny sojusz... Jo: Mów dalej... Duncan: Eva, Izzy i Justin na pewno nas nie wywalą... A my ich za to możemy wyrzucić bardzo łatwo! Jo: Przemyślę to... Duncan: Okej! Jo odeszła od Duncana Chris (przez megafon): '''Czas na ceremonię! '''Wszyscy: Co? Chris (przez megafon): 'Resztę dowiecie się później! Ceremonia, tak jakby :P 125px125px125px125px125px ''Uczestnicy siedzieli na ławkach, a przed wszystkimi stał Chris wraz z DJ'em i Jeanette '''Jo: Po co nas tu wołałeś? Bridgette: Chyba nie masz zamiaru wywalić po jednej osobie z każdej drużyny? Chris: Chciałbym... ale nie. Bridgette i Chef: Uff! Chris: Teraz każda drużyna wybierze najbardziej znienawidzoną osobę, którą wyśle na wyspę Wygnańców! Drużyna Wojowników z uśmiechem spojrzała na Heather Heather: No co? Jo: My chyba już mamy kogoś takiego! Chris: No dobrze, zaczniemy od Wojowników! Kogo wysyłacie na wyspę Wygnańców? Duncan: Chyba wiesz, kogo wysyłamy... Chris: Domyślam się, ale dla formalności powiedzcie to głośno i równo, jak chór... Eva: Chodzi o Heather, idioto! Heather: Wcale nie! Nie jestem najbardziej zniena... Heather spojrzałą na swoją drużynę Heather: No dobra! Jestem najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą! Chris: I o to chodziło! Następna drużyna, Modelki! Blaineley: Oczywiście, że Courtney, bo przez nią utknęłam w łazience! Courtney: Ja głosuję na Blaineley! Jennifer: Ja też! Lindsay: A ja... Courtney: Psst! Pamiętaj o naszym planie! Lindsay: Aaa! Głosuję na Jennifer! Courtney i Jennifer: Co? Lindsay: Czyli nie o to ci chodziło? Courtney: Nie! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''A mogłam nie zdradzać jej całego planu, tylko pewną jego część! '''Chris: Spokojnie, dziewczyny! Blaineley otrzymała dwa głosy, a Courtney i Jennifer po jednym, więc to Blaineley popłynie na wyspę! Courtney: Uff... Jennifer spojrzała podejrzliwie na Courtney Courtney: Ona zawsze coś pokręci! Hihi! Jennifer odwróciła głowę, a Courtney odetchnęła Chris: Następna drużyna, Talenty! Ann Maria: Trent! Trent: Ann Maria! Chris: Remis! B, na kogo głosujesz? B spojrzał na Trenta, potem na Ann Marię Ann Maria: Chyba nie masz zamiaru... B wskazał Ann Marię Ann Maria: Nie! Chris: I mamy trzecią osobę! Luzacy? LeShaniqua: LeShawna! LeShawna: LeShaniqua! Zoey: LeShaniqua... LeShaniqua: Myślicie, że macie ze mną szansę! Na wasze nieszczęście, chłopacy są po mojej stronie! Geoff: Głosuję na LeShaniquę! LeShaniqua: Co?! Lightning: Lightning też głosuję na LeShaniquę. Sha-jędza! LeShaniqua: Jak mogliście mnie zdradzić! Jesteście moimi sojusznikami! Geoff: Już nie! Lightning: Shi-bam! Geoff i Lightning przybili piątkę Chris: Josh, twój głos i tak nic nie zmieni, więc nie musisz mówić na kogo głosujesz... Josh wpatrywał się w Blaineley Josh: Co? A tak, zachowam to dla siebie... Chris: No dobra, to została nam jeszcze jedna drużyna... Chef i Bridgette spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na Chrisa Chef: Ale jak my mamy głosować? Bridgette: Nas jest tylko dwóch! Chris: I dlatego Chef popłynie z tamtą czwórką na wyspę! Tylko, że nie jako uczestnik! Chef: Co ty kombinujesz? Chris: Zrobimy teraz zadanie w dwóch miejscach, a ja nie mogę się rozdwoić, więc potrzebuję ciebie! Chef: A twoi pomocnicy? Chris: DJ jest zbyt milusi, a Jeanette muszę mieć na oku... Jeanette: Phi! Przecież nie zrobiłabym nic złego... Chris: Akurat. Chef: Czyli ja nie biorę udziału w zadaniu? Chris: Nie. Chef: Będziesz musiała poradzić sobie sama! Bridgette: Nie zawiodę cię! Chef: Mam nadzieję... Chris: A i zanim odpłyniecie... Skoro jesteśmy w tej sali, to dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś odpadł... Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Ktoś z tej czwórki odpadnie właśnie teraz! Blaineley: A w jaki sposób masz zamiar to zrobić? Chris: Osoba zostanie wybrana przez drużynę, która podczas wyzwań spisywała się najlepiej... I są to Luzacy! Luzacy: Tak! Chris: Macie czas na zastanowienie... Luzacy zaczęli się naradzać. Po kilku minutach dyskusji skinęli głowami LeShawna: Jesteśmy gotowi! Chris: Doskonale! Więc kto wyleci właśnie teraz? LeShawna: To była trudna decyzja... Bo myśląc strategicznie, powinniśmy wyeliminować osobę z innej drużyny, najlepiej z tej, która ma najwięcej osób... LeShawna spojrzała na zaniepokojoną Heather LeShawna: Ale nie mamy zamiaru spędzać dłużej czasu z LeShaniquą! Więc, to ona zostaje wyeliminowana! Chris: Wow! Tego się nie spodziewałem! LeShaniqua: Ja też nie! LeShawna: Program trochę ciebie zmienił... Mam nadzieję, że odzyskam dawną LeShaniquę... LeShaniqua: To ty się zmieniłaś! Ja bym ciebie nie wyrzuciła... Zoey: To dlaczego na nią głosowałaś? LeShaniqua odwróciła się i wsiadła do Limuzyny Przegranych Chris: Część zadania mamy już za sobą! Chef, weź uczestników i DJa, który ci objaśni całe zadanie i popłyńcie na wyspę, którą kiedyś ci pokazywałem... Chef: Chris, chyba nie masz na myśli... Chris: Właśnie to mam na myśli! Wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, uwierz mi! Chef: No dobra, więc chodźcie ze mną! Chef, DJ, Ann Maria, Blaineley i Heather wyszli z budynku, zostawiając Chrisa, Jeanette i resztę uczestników Na łodzi Cała piątka zmierzała do nieznanego miejsca Heather: Ale po co my tam płyniemy? Blaineley: Nie moglibyśmy zrobić zadania w bezpieczniejszym miejscu? Chef: To Chris, on uwielbia was gnębić, a wy ciągle dajecie się w to wciągać... Ann Maria: Ja po prostu chciałam być sławna, a to show jest jedyną drogą do tego... A przynajmniej jedną z tych łatwiejszych... Heather: W dodatku nie chcę ci przypominać, ale ty też ciągle dajesz się w to wciagać! Chef: Już niedługo... Blaineley: I tak nie zrezygnujesz z tej posady! Wcześniej ci się nie udało, to teraz też się nie uda! Ann Maria: Ona ma rację! Już raz chciałeś rezygnować, ale nie wypaliło... Chef: Zamknijcie się! Zmierzamy do celu! Chef wskazał na brzeg dużej wyspy, która była dość zalesiona, jednak na brzegach znajdował się tylko piasek Ann Maria: Ekstra! Będziemy tam odpoczywać? Blaineley: Oby! Chef: Nie bez powodu płyniecie na tą wyspę... Macie zadanie do wykonania... Na Wyspie Łodź dopłynęła do brzegu i cała piątka wysiadła z niej Chef: No więc wasze zadanie, to przetrwać na tej wyspie! Wszyscy: Co? Chef: Aby przetrwać na bezludnej wyspie są potrzebne kilka rzeczy: Po pierwsze, musicie rozpalić ogień, po drugie musicie zbudować lub znaleźć jakieś stabilne schronienie, po trzecie odnaleźć źródło pitnej wody, bo morskiej nie będziecie chciały pić... no i po czwarte, znaleźć pożywienie, choćby to najbardziej obleśne. Każda z was działa na własną rękę i dla swojej drużyny, więc nie radzę wam współpracować! Wybierzcie miejsce najbardziej nadające się na zorganizowanie obozu, najlepiej z dala od dwóch pozostałych i odnajdźcie lub zróbcie wszystkie cztery rzeczy, a jedna z was zostanie nagrodzona! A jeśli nie dacie rady wytrzymać tutaj i zaczniecie tęsknić za waszą ukochaną cywilizacją, to uderzcie w gong, a wtedy ktoś na pewno po was przypłynie... Macie czas do... do kiedy usłyszycie gong! Heather: A ty gdzie będziesz? Chef: Ja razem z DJ'em będziemy krążyć statkiem Chrisa wokół tej wysepki i relaksować się tym, że nie ma tu Chrisa! Blaineley: No świetnie... Chef: Nie marudźcie, tylko bierzcie się do roboty, raczej nie znudzi mi się pławienie w luksusie, więc naprawdę macie dużo czasu... Start! Chef uderzył w gong i wsiadł na statek, który pojawił sie niewiadomo skąd. Dziewczyny zaczęły się zastanawiać, co mają robić... Heather: To co robimy? Blaineley: Róbcie co chcecie! Ja poszukam sobie miejsca z dala od was! Blaineley weszła w głąb lasu Ann Maria: A ty nie chcesz poszukać sobie nowego miejsca? Heather: Nie? Wolę zostać tutaj, ale ty jak chcesz to sobie idź! Ann Maria: Nie mam zamiaru stąd odchodzić... Heather: Ja też nie... Ann Maria: To co robimy? Heather: Nie chcę być obserwowana przez ciebie... Ann Maria: Ja też... Heather: To może pójdźmy wzdłuż tej plaży, aż stracimy siebie z oczu? Ann Maria: Okej... Heather szła w jednym kierunku, a Ann Maria w drugim. Jednak ciągle obserwowały się nawzajem... Tymczasem Blaineley próbowała wydostać się z lasu Blaineley: Po co się w to wplątałam? Mogłam spokojnie zostać sobie na plaży, ale wolałam pchać się w las! Blaineley wpadła nogą w kałużę Blaineley: Fuj! Jest coraz gorzej... Blaineley nie zauważyła, że na jej ramieniu siedział dość duży pająk Obóz Heather Heather przestała oddalać się, gdy już straciła Ann Marię z oczu Heather: Tu powinno być bezpiecznie... Heather zaczęła się rozglądać Heather: Od czego zacząć? Schronienie, woda, ogień, pożywienie... Heather usiadła na kamieniu Heather: No to zacznijmy od jedzenia... Może uda mi się znaleźć jakieś owoce! Heather weszła do lasu rozglądając się za owocami, a z lasu wyskoczyła Blaineley Blaineley: A więc Heather ma zamiar tu urządzić obóz? Blaineley z odrazą spojrzała na okolicę Blaineley: No to może uda mi się na tym skorzystać... Blaineley schowała się za drzewem Blaineley: A co my miałyśmy przynieść? Blaineley rozmyślając zauważyła pająka, który chodził po jej ramieniu Blaineley: Aaa! Zejdź ze mnie! Blaineley zaczęła skakać, próbując strącić owada. Tymczasem statek, na którym byli Chef i DJ zatrzymał się przy nich DJ: Czy ten groźny pająk... Chef: On n pewno nie zabija, Chris to sprawdzał... On tylko powoduje... DJ: Co takiego? Chef: Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Pająk ugryzł Blaineley, a ta zemdlała DJ: Czy aby na pewno on nie zabija? Chef: Na pewno! Blaineley wstała, a włosy jej powypadały DJ: A więc żyje... Blaineley zaczęła się zmieniać w potwora, podobnego do Dakoty Chef: Czyli już wiemy, co on robi! DJ: Mam nadzieję, że to tylko ten pająk był ze starej Wawanakwy... Chef: Chris oczyszczając wyspę, przeniósł większość tego, co tam żyło tutaj... Blaineley zaczęła wyrywać drzewa i rzucała nimi w stronę Chefa Chef: No co? To nie przeze mnie jesteś potworem! To wina Chrisa, nie moja! Blaineley: Chris?! Blaineley zaczęła iść w stronę statku, jednak przy wejściu do wody zaczęła się kurczyć do normalnych rozmiarów i po chwili wyglądała normalnie, jednak włosy jej nie odrosły Chef: Na szczęście ta trucizna reaguje z wodą... Blaineley: Aaa! Jestem łysa! Blaineley schowała się w lesie Chef: Choć są też skutki uboczne... DJ: Mam nadzieję, że był to jedyny taki pająk... Chef: Jak kiedyś podsłuchiwałem rozmowę Chrisa przez telefon, to prawie wszystkie zmutowane zwierzęta powymierały, został ten pająk, który został zgnieciony przez Blaineley, no i jeszcze coś... Tymczasem w oddali było słychać czyiś pisk Heather: Aaa! Co to jest? Heather trzymając wiaderko z wodą oraz owoce ucieka przed czymś Chef: O nie... to Larry... Potwór próbował dorwać Heather, jednak zgubił ją w lesie, a ta bezpiecznie dotarła do swojego obozu Heather: Uff! Mało brakowało... Heather położyła rzeczy Heather: Chyba czas zbudować szałas... Tylko to potrafię zbudować... Heather zabrała się do pracy, a statek odpłynął Chef: Chyba czas zobaczyć, jak idzie Ann Marii Obóz Ann Marii Ann Maria oddaliła się znacznie bardziej niż Heather. W dodatku znalazła jaskinię Ann Maria: Nie jest źle! Ale to miejsce trzeba nieco podrasować... Ann Maria porozglądała się Ann Maria: Ale tu ciemno... Muszę skombinować ogień! Ann Maria wybiegła z jaskini, a statek dopłynął do jej obozu DJ: Nie ma jej... Chef: No to płyniemy dalej! Ktoś jeszcze został do sprawdzenia? DJ: Nie. Płynęliśmy tu tylko z trzema zawodniczkami... Chef: W takim razie możemy sobie wypocząć! Chef i DJ wsiedli do środka, a statek zaczął płynąć dalej. Tymczasem Ann Maria przybiegła z zapaloną pochodnią Ann Maria: Bez lakieru nie poradziłabym sobie! Nigdy w życiu! Ann Maria psiknęła swoje włosy lakierem Ann Maria: No to wstawimy kilka pochodni przy ścianach, w dodatku podzielimy jakoś tą jaskinię... Na szczęście mam dość dużo czasu, aby to wszystko zrobić! Ann Maria zaczęła od zrobienia większej ilości pochodni Ann Maria: Albo może zrobię na samym środku jakieś ognisko? Robienie pochodni jest zbyt czasochłonne... Ann Maria pobiegła po drewno i inne potrzebne rzeczy do zrobienia ogniska Obóz Heather Heather kończyła budowę szałasu Heather: Mały, ale dość ładny! Jeśli bez problemu do niego wejdę, to zabiorę się już tylko za ognisko... Heather weszła do szałasu, jednak wychodząc szałas się zaczął powoli rozpadać Heather: Czyli jest za ciasny... Później się tym zajmę! Teraz czas coś zrobić z ogniem... Heather wyciągnęła z kieszeni krzemienie i z łatwością wznieciła ogień Heather: Po tym show można spodziewać się wszystkiego... Teraz dziękuję mojej mamie, że mi wcisnęła to do kieszeni! Heather usiadła przy ognisku, a Blaineley ciągle ją obserwowała Blaineley: Niech ona wreszcie stamtąd pójdzie! Nie mam nic, a dzięki niej mogę mieć jakiekolwiek szansę na wygraną! Heather: No dobra, czas wziąć się za szałas... Muszę zerwać więcej liści... Heather weszła do lasu, a tam szybko wbiegła Blaineley Blaineley: Nareszcie! Ale jestem głodna... Blaineley zjadła jeden z owoców Blaineley: To nie jest takie złe! Wezmę ich trochę... Wzięła kilka owoców do rąk Blaineley: Teraz jeszcze ogień... Blaineley wyciągnęła niewielką gałąź i zapaliła ją, po czym wbiegła do lasu. Zaraz potem do obozu weszła Heather Heather: Muszę się sprężać, bo koniec jest coraz bliżej... Heather szybko zabrała się do naprawy szałasu Obóz Ann Marii Ann Maria zaczęła urządzać swoją jaskinię. Na długim i płaskim głazie położyła coś przypominające kocyk, na samym środku jaskini znajdowało się duże ognisko, a na ścianie widniały podpisy Ann Marii. Oczywiście wykorzystała wnękę w jaskini do przechowania lakierów Ann Maria: Jestem gotowa! To miejsce jest z każdej strony super! Ann Maria skakała wokół ogniska, gdy nagle poczuła głód Ann Maria: Zapomniałam o jedzeniu! I o wodzie! Zaraz wracam! Ann Maria wybiegła z jaskini, nie zauważając wysiadających z łodzi Chefa i DJa Chef: Zapisuj notatki o obozach! DJ: Tak jest... Ann Maria widząc ich przystanęła '' '''Ann Maria': To już jest koniec zadania? Chef: Niestety, musimy wrócić do Chrisa za godzinę! Więc przejdźmy do oceny twojego obozu... Ann Maria: No więc wykorzystałam jaskinię, jako schronienie... Chef i DJ rozejrzeli się po jaskini Chef: Schronienie jest, ogień też... A jedzenie i woda? Ann Maria: Hihi, no tak, tu mamy problem... Chef: Czyli brak pożywienia... wody też? Ann Maria niepewnie kiwnęła głową Chef: W takim razie mam tylko jedno pytanie... Jak udało ci się rozpalić ognisko? Ann Maria: Wykorzystując lakier można zdziałać wszystko! DJ: Uuu! Pomysłowe! Dodatkowo ta jaskinia jest super! Ann Maria uśmiechnęła się Ann Maria: Tak właśnie planowałam! Chef: Może i jest super, ale bez wody i pożywienia masz niewielkie szansę na wygraną... Ann Maria posmutniała Chef: No to przechodzimy do następnych obozów! Wsiadajcie na statek... Ann Maria: Ja też? Chef: Tak! Już tutaj nie wrócisz! Ann Maria: W takim razie musicie trochę poczekać... Ann Maria przyszła z kilkoma butelkami lakieru i weszła na statek Chef: Ehh... Statek odpłynął Obóz Heather Heather skończyła już przebudowę szałasu i jest on teraz znacznie większy i widocznie twardszy. Statek w tym czasie dopłynął na brzeg Chef: No to teraz zobaczmy obozowisko Heather... Chef i DJ porozglądali się po obozie Chef: Jak na razie udało ci się spełnić wszystkie warunki... Heather: Czyli wygrałam? Chef: Jeszcze nie. O wodę nie będę pytać, bo na tej wyspie jest tylko jedna studzienka z wodą pitną. Schronienie, jak widać łatwe do wykonania, ale stabilne. Co do pożywienia, co to są za owoce i gdzie je znalazłaś? Heather: W sumie, na początku myślałam, że to mango, albo coś podobnego... A znalazłam je obok tej studzienki, a tam też leżał ten potwór... Chef pobladł Chef: A czy jadłaś te owoce? Heather: Nie miałam czasu, aby ich próbować... A co? Chef: Bo te owoce też mogą być nieco zmutowane... Blaineley w tym czasie jadła owoce zabrane Heather Blaineley: Co? O nie! Blaineley słysząc słowa Chefa próbowała je wypluć, ale zaczęła się trząść DJ: Co tam się dzieje? Po chwili z lasu wyszła Blaineley Chef: Na szczęście to tylko ona... Gdzie twój obóz? Blaineley tylko ryknęła i pobiegła w głąb lasu DJ: To na pewno była ona? Z lasu wyszła kolejna Blaineley Chef: Co do...? Blaineley: Słyszeliście to? Wszyscy patrzyli na nią zaniepokojeni Blaineley: No co? Patrzcie! Odrosły mi włosy! Za normalną Blaineley stała dwie kolejne Blaineley Blaineley: Tak wiem... To przez te owoce... Klony widząc ogień uciekły w głąb lasu Chef: Zapomniałem o nich... Przez nie tworzą się zmutowane klony... Moich już tu chyba nie... Nagle otoczyło ich stado Chefów, ci jednak byli nieco więksi od normalnego Chefa Chef: No więc, zanim stąd uciekniemy... Blaineley, możesz nam pokazać swój obóz? Blaineley wyciągnęła owoce i palącą się gałąź Chef: To wszystko? Blaineley: Nie umiem budować schronienia! Za dużo czasu zajęło mi uciekanie przed mutantami! Chef: Okej, w takim razie po cichu i spokojnie wracajmy do statku i może oni nie będą chcieli nas zjeść... DJ był już na pokładzie razem z Ann Marią, a Heather, Chef i Blaineley powoli szli w stronę statku Chef: Już jesteśmy prawie... Nagle mutanci zaczęli ich gonić. Jednak Chef, Blaineley i Heather spokojnie odpłynęli, gdyż ci bali się wejść do wody Chef: I dlatego jeszcze nic stamtąd nie uciekło! Wszystko przez głupi lęk przed wodą! Na statku DJ kierował statkiem, a Chef stał przed siedzącymi na leżakach dziewczynami Chef: Zanim dopłyniemy do Chrisa i do reszty uczestników, muszę ogłosić wyniki... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny Chef: Z powodu eliminacji LeShaniquy, żadna z was nie wyleci z gry! Dziewczyny ucieszyły się Chef: I dlatego walczyłyście o nagrodę! Którą wygrywa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Heather! Nagrodę otrzymasz dopiero od Chrisa, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli będzie to totalne dno! Heather: Dzięki. Pocieszyłeś mnie... Blaineley: A tak w ogóle, to co robi reszta? Ann Maria: Pewnie czeka na nas! Chef: Wydaje mi się, że ktoś z nas zna na to odpowiedź... Chef spojrzał na gwiżdżącego DJa DJ: Coś mówiłeś? Chef: Nie udawaj! DJ: Okej! Wiem, tylko że oni na pewno biorą udział w jakimś strasznym zadaniu... Ma ono zaważyć o losach drużyn! Przynajmniej Chris tak mówił! Chef: Pewnie specjalnie to powiedział, bo myślał, że tobie uwierzymy... Heather: Zbliżamy się do celu! DJ kiwnął głową do Chefa Chef: Ale może być to też prawdą... Chef rzucił granat nasenny, po czym było widać jak Ann Maria, Heather i Blaineley zasypiają Koniec xD Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 :D 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki